Cheated
by polkadotts15
Summary: No one knows Quinn and Logan are dating. Logan and Quinn go to a party and Quinn sees Logan kissing another girl who after their break up becomes his new girlfriend. Quinn then gets some news that changes her life How will she tell Logan? TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my newest oneshot and it is called Cheated hope you like it. Read, Review and vote on my Poll for which couple I should do my next oneshot on. Sorry it took so long but I was busy Anyway enjoy.**

"Hey Logan you coming to the part y tonight?" Logan's roommate James asks.

"Yeah of course." Logan replies.

"Hey maybe you'll get a girlfriend tonight." Michael says.

"Sure." Logan says and then mutters, "I already have one."

"What was that you said?" James asks.

"Nothing." Logan says.

"Okay." Michael and James say looking at him weird.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS**

"Lola you excited about the party tonight." Zoey asks.

"Yeah I can't wait. It's going to be great." Lola replies.

"Quinn you should so come." Zoey says.

"I don't know." Quinn says.

"It will be lots of fun." Lola says.

"Okay I'll come." Quinn tells them.

**A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE PARTY**

The girls just got to the party and Lola and Zoey are looking for their boyfriends. They find them and then walk away leaving Quinn alone. Quinn is walking around and sees a lot of people making out and drunk when she sees hair she would recgozinze anywhere.

"LOGAN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." Quinn yells at her boyfriend.

Logan stops kissing the girl and looks up to see Quinn walking towards them very angry.

"WHO IS THIS?" Quinn yells.

"Leah." Logan replies.

"I TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO. LOGAN WE ARE OVER." Quinn yells before running out of the party crying.

"QUINN PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN." Logan yells after her.

Quinn walks back to her room and puts her pj's on and then gets into bed and cries herself to sleep.

**IN THE MORNING**

Quinn wakes up to knocking on the door.

"Quinn can we please talk?" Logan asks.

"No." Quinn says.

"Please." Logan begs.

"NOOOOO!." Quinn yells.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Quinn is sitting eating lunch by herself because she refuses to sit at the same table as Logan and his new girlfriend Leah. Quinn sighs and looks over thinking about how she lost Logan before putting her hand down on her not yet visual baby bump.

**Should I turn this into a twoshot? It's up to you but it will not become a full length chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know that I said I would make it into a full story but I decided to just do a two shot. Sorry guys I couldn't come up with any ideas.**

**LATER THAT DAY**

Quinn is in her dorm room sitting on her bed waiting for the gang get their because they usually hang out here. The door opens and Zoey walks in holding hands with James and everyone else follows them in.

"Hey Quinn." Zoey says sitting down on her bed with James.

"Hey." Quinn says quietly looking around the room and then asks, "Where's Logan?"

"He said he had to do something and then he'd come here." Chase says.

"I hope he breaks up with Leah." Michael says.

"I know I can't stand her." Lola says.

"Hey guys." Logan says walking in and sitting on Quinn's bed right beside her.

"Where's Leah?" Vince asks.

" I broke up with her." Logan says and everyone starts cheering.

"You guys really didn't like her." Logan says.

"No we hated her." Chase says and everyone starts laughing.

"Logan can I talk to you alone?" Quinn asks.

"Sure." Logan says and gets up and walks out the door with Quinn.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Logan says.

"Not here." Quinn says.

"Let's go back to my dorm room." Logan says and then they walk to his dorm room.

"Now will you tell me?" Logan asks.

"Well you see I'm 4 months preganant and its yours because I haven't slept with anyone else." Quinn explains like its nothing.

"Woah, did you just say you were pregnant?" Logan asks.

"Ya why?" Quinn says

"What are we going to do?" Logan asks.

"Already figured out." Quinn says.

**4 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**

The gang are all hanging out in the girls room.

"Logan." Quinn says.

"Yes." Logan answers not really listening.

"My water just broke." Quinn says.

"That's nice. Wait your water just broke." Logan says and Quinn nods.

**8 HOURS LATER**

Quinn is holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"She's perfect." Quinn says.

"I know and Rebecca Maria Reese suits her." Logan says.

"I love you." Quinn says.

"I love you too." Logan says and then leans in and kisses her.

**Sorry I didn't update but I didn't feel like typing so anyway here it is and once again I changed my mind about a chapter story. Sorry guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I've been doing some thinking and I have decided that I am going to do a chapter story based off of this twoshot. I am going to change a few things about the story but for the most part it will be a more in depth of their break up a look at things after it will be called Broken Hearts. I will have the first chapter posted sometime this week look for it. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Polkadotts15**


End file.
